


Увековечено на нашей коже

by superstition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ссылка на оригинал: http://akintay.livejournal.com/159680.html</p><p>Татуировки против одержимости нужны для дополнительной защиты. По крайней мере, так думал Сэм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увековечено на нашей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortalized on our Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30030) by akintay. 



Сэм наблюдал за тем, как Дин вел пальцем по черному наброску на пожелтевшей странице толстой книги, обтянутой кожей, как будто пытаясь запомнить узор наизусть. Потом, задумавшись на мгновение, пренебрежительно фыркнул и взял следующий том. Возле Дина лежала целая кипа справочников, и он уже просмотрел добрых две трети. 

Мысль сделать татуировки против одержимости пришла в голову Сэму, но Дин решил, что изображение он выберет сам.

– Ты же цветочки предложишь, радуги всякие там, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Я хочу чего-нибудь простого. Мужественного.

Сэм был не против предоставить решение Дину – брат серьезно относился к охоте, поэтому Сэм знал, что тот подберет идеальную татуировку.

Он наблюдал, как Дин просмотрел еще несколько изданий. Наконец, наклонив голову, он прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.

– Нашел? – спросил Сэм.

Дин вскинулся, будто забыв, что Сэм с ним в одной комнате, а затем молча протянул книгу.

Сэм подошел к столу и посмотрел на рисунок.

– Выглядит хорошо, – сказал он.

Дин широко улыбнулся, гордый, как будто только что решил все проблемы мира разом.

– Выглядит потрясающе! – похвастался он. И цапнув лист бумаги, уверенными движениями карандаша скопировал на него картинку.

На рисунке была изображена пентаграмма, окруженная чем-то, похожим на пылающее солнце. Сэм думал, что брат предпочтет что-то попроще, к примеру, просто маленькую пентаграмму где-то на теле, но выбранная картинка на самом деле была красивой, так что Сэм стал прикидывать, где именно Дин захочет ее набить. Скорее всего, на руке, но ему не понравилась эта мысль. Собственник в Сэме хотел, чтобы метка была где-то в другом месте, скрытая от чужих глаз. Сэм знал, что она нужна для защиты, но раз уж они сделают парные татуировки, то это уже превращается в личный для него вопрос, касающийся отнюдь не только простой практичности.

Наконец, внимательно рассмотрев лист бумаги, Дин удовлетворился своей копией эскиза.

– Получилось, – сказал он с ухмылкой. – Ну что, готов завтра набить себе татуировку, Сэмми?

Сэм потер подбородок, изгоняя из своей головы все посторонние мысли, и кивнул.

– Конечно. Я нашел в сети неплохое местечко, – сказал он.

Дин всмотрелся в Сэма, на его лице появилось злорадное выражение. 

– Нервничаешь? – спросил он.

– Нет, – солгал Сэм.

– Нервничаешь! Из-за татуировки! Ах, Сэм, как же это прелестно, – поддразнил его Дин.

Сэм закатил глаза и пробормотал про себя «заткнись», но не стал возражать. Пусть уж лучше Дин будет думать, что брат боится, чем догадается, что его больше всего волнует, куда Дин планирует набить свою из их парных татуировок, которые останутся на их коже на вечность.

– Не волнуйся, – продолжил Дин, – я подержу тебя за руку.

Сэм фыркнул.

– Ага, конечно. Уверен, что ты последний раз держал меня за руку, когда я был еще ребенком, а ты боялся, что в одиночку я не смогу перейти дорогу.

– Потому что ты, едва завидев что-то блестящее, просто бежал сломя голову, не глядя по сторонам, балбес. 

– Неправда, – запротестовал Сэм.

Теперь фыркнул Дин.

– Еще как правда, – ответил он. – «Ой, Дин, смотри, маленький кролик», «Ой, Дин, смотри, игрушки», «Ой, Дин, смотри, блестящее розовое платьице. Пожалуйста, можно у меня будет такое же?»

Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

– Ой, Дин, диван! Угадай, кто на нем будет спать сегодня вместо того, чтобы разделить со мной отличную двуспальную кровать? – сладко сказал он.

– Ну да, конечно, – парировал Дин. Он обошел Сэма и больно шлепнул его по заднице так, что звук разнесся по всей комнате.

– Ау, блядь, Дин! – взвизгнул Сэм.

Дин хихикнул.

– Я же говорю – принцесса, – хмыкнул он.

 

+

Сэм пристально посмотрел на подошедшего к кровати Дина и предупредительно покачал головой.

Дин лишь рассмеялся и залез под одеяло.

– Кончай давай, – обиженно сказал Сэм и толкнул брата.

– С удовольствием, – подмигнул Дин. Сэм попытался пинками столкнуть его с постели, и Дин начал с ним бороться. В итоге их возня превратилась в настоящий спарринг, где каждый старался оказаться сверху, чтобы получить преимущество. Дважды они чуть не свалились с кровати, а Сэм въехал в изголовье до звезд в глазах.

В конце концов Дин прижал к матрасу запястья Сэма над его головой. Оба они тяжело дышали. Сэм был выше и больше Дина, и он знал, что мог бы спихнуть брата с себя, если бы не бедро Дина, которое тот вжал между ног Сэма и прижал к его члену. 

– Уже сдаешься, Сэмми? – поддразнил Дин и надавил чуть сильнее.

Сэм выгнулся, его ощутимо начало вести.

– Ты грязно дерешься, – выдохнул он.

– Да, но тебе это нравится, – ответил Дин и наклонился вперед, чтобы укусить его за подбородок.

Сэм застонал и повернул голову, пытаясь поймать своими губами губы Дина. Дин усмехнулся и отодвинулся на дюйм, дразня, а затем наконец поцеловал Сэма, сильно и глубоко. Сэм начал расслабляться, его мускулы больше не были так напряжены, и Дин довольно фыркнул. Его хватка на запястьях Сэма ослабла, и тот притиснул освободившимися руками бедра Дина ближе к своим.

Губы и руки прослеживали путь по телам друг друга, изучая шрамы и выискивая точки, прикосновение к которым сводило их с ума. Получалось немного грубо, немного отчаянно – именно так, как желал того Сэм.

Когда Дин вошел в него, до синяков схватив за бедра измазанными смазкой пальцами, Сэм откинул голову назад и застонал. Он обхватил ногами талию Дина и упер пятки в его ягодицы, заставляя войти глубже.

Дин издал низкий стон, прижал губы к подбородку Сэма и начал его трахать. Их тела прижимались друг к другу настолько плотно, что у Дина не было особого простора для движения, но он толкался резко и быстро, а Сэм просто держался за него и позволял себе не думать, а просто плыть на волнах наслаждения. Он кончил, оставляя ногтями маленькие полумесяцы на плечах Дина, цепляясь за него и уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Сэм слушал прерывистое дыхание и стоны, срывающиеся с губ Дина, и чувствовал, как изнутри его заливает горячая сперма.

После они лежали обнявшись, Дин втиснул свою ногу между ног Сэма и распростерся на его груди.

Снаружи стояла тишина, за исключением изредка доносившихся звуков проезжающих мимо машин, и Сэм прислушивался к их дыханию и пытался подстроить свой ритм под ритм Дина.

Дин провел рукой по животу Сэма вверх, остановившись на его груди, и прижал палец к твердому участку прямо под ключицей.

– Вот здесь, – сказал он мягко.

– Вот здесь что? – спросил Сэм.

Дин поднял голову и поцеловал то место, на которое он только что показал. 

– Татуировка, – сказал он, не отрываясь от кожи Сэма, поэтому слова прозвучали немного неразборчиво.

– А, так ты еще и выбираешь, где татуировка будет у меня? – спросил Сэм. Он перекатился так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, не расплетая при этом ног и стараясь не выпустить Дина из кольца рук.

Дин снова прикоснулся к той точке на груди Сэма.

– Я старше.

– А я умнее, – парировал Сэм.

– Я сверху.

– Что? – фыркнул Сэм. – Это просто глупо! Я тоже бываю сверху… иногда.

Дин хихикнул, и Сэм пнул его в голень.

– Заткнись, засранец, – пробормотал он. – В любом случае это не имеет никакого отношения к вопросу, кому решать.

– Сам ты выберешь что-то глупое и никуда не годное.

– Отлично. Тогда я покажу, куда ты набьешь свою, –Сэм сузил глаза, хотя он и сомневался, что Дин сможет рассмотреть это в темноте.

– Верно. Мою, – сказал Дин. – Хорошо, как хочешь.

И вывернулся из рук брата, игнорируя попытки Сэма прижать его крепче. Дин перекатился на спину, оставив между ними несколько дюймов свободного места, и Сэм почти физически почувствовал, как тот надулся.

– Что не так? – спросил он озадаченно, но Дин остался непоколебим. – Дин, что не так?

– Ничего, я просто устал, – пробормотал Дин. После минутного молчания он добавил: – И мне плевать, куда ты собираешься набивать свою дурацкую татуировку.

Сэм подавил стон – иногда жить с Дином значило жить с дующимся подростком во всей прелести переходного возраста. Дин бы отрицал это до конца своих дней, но у старшего брательника случались серьезные перепады настроения.

– Я же согласился набить на груди, правда? – спросил Сэм.

– Делай, что хочешь. Мне плевать.

– Боже мой, – простонал Сэм и выбрался из постели. Он терпеть не мог засыпать, не смыв с себя пот и сперму, так что если Дин собирался обижаться и портить ему все удовольствие, он лучше сходит в ванную и заснет спокойно.

Сэм едва успел зайти в душ и смочить полотенце, когда Дин притопал вслед.

– Иногда ты бываешь настоящей сучкой, Сэмми, – прорычал он.

Сэм закатил глаза и стер липкие подсыхающие следы спермы со своего живота.

– Конечно, я сучка, зато ты просто солнышко, – пробормотал он. – Так вот, либо ты мне говоришь, что на тебя нашло, и мы обсудим это как взрослые, либо ты не говоришь ничего и продолжаешь дуться. В последнем случае я собираюсь пойти поспать.

Дин фыркнул и гордо вышел из ванной. Сэм закончил вытираться и присоединился к нему в постели, устраиваясь поудобнее и сопротивляясь настойчивым попыткам Дина перетащить все одеяла на свою сторону.

– Прекрати, – огрызнулся Сэм. – Боже, ты охуенно нелепо себя ведешь!

– А ты – охуенно глупо, – пробормотал Дин и повернулся на бок спиной к Сэму.

Сэм проигнорировал его и закрыл глаза, твердо намереваясь заснуть и не дать Дину и дальше действовать себе на нервы. Он уже почти отключился, когда Дин внезапно повернулся, заставив кровать задрожать.

– Я думал, мы набьем татуировки в одинаковых местах! – выпалил он.

Глаза Сэма распахнулись, и он подавил вздох.

– И как я должен был об этом догадаться, Дин? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, а не раздраженно.

Дин промолчал.

– Я не умею читать мысли, – продолжил Сэм. – Вместо того чтобы вызвериться, ты мог мне просто об этом сказать, и я бы ответил «отлично, давай так и сделаем». Я не могу знать, что происходит в твоей голове!

– Теперь я сказал, – ответил Дин.

– Хорошо. Давай набьем на одинаковых местах. Теперь счастлив?

– Просто в экстазе, – с каменным лицом ответил Дин.

Сэм простонал и повернулся на бок. Он подождал минутку, надеясь, что Дин тоже развернется, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, но Дин не двинулся. Сэм переместился ближе, прижавшись лицом к изгибу шеи Дина.

– Ты самый упертый засранец на свете, и ты приводишь меня в ярость, – пробормотал он. – И просто, чтобы ты знал, парные татуировки – это типа мило и романтично.

– Как угодно. Ты сам это придумал, – ответил Дин.

– Я придумал татуировки. Про одинаковые я ничего не говорил, – возразил Сэм.

– Тссс, – шикнул на него Дин. – Тихо. Я пытаюсь заснуть, Сэмми.

Сэм едва не поддался искушению долбануть его чем-нибудь по голове, или, быть может, воздеть кверху руки в приступе раздражения и громко жаловаться, насколько трудно жить с Дином, но он делал раньше и то, и другое – причем много-много раз – и Дин не стал хотя бы чуть более терпимым. Так что Сэм удовлетворился тем, что ущипнул брата, улыбнулся ему в шею, когда тот взвизгнул, а потом устроился в более удобной позе и заснул.

 

+

 

Парень, встретивший их в маленьком тату-салоне, который разыскал Сэм, закатил глаза, когда Дин показал ему эскиз и уточнил, что им обоим нужно набить это на груди.

– Может, вам еще и имена друг друга набить туда же? – ядовито спросил он.

Похоже, на Дина сарказм не подействовал – он казался одновременно смертельно спокойным и оскорбленным.

– Нет, я не хочу татуировку с именем моего брата, – фыркнул ледяным тоном он.

В этот момент из туалета с шумом вышла девушка и прервала разговор, отправив парня делать уборку в задней комнате.

– Прошу прощения за его поведение, – сказала она, когда тот вышел из зоны слышимости. – Его социальные навыки требуют некоторой доработки.

– Все нормально, – быстро сказал Сэм, улыбнувшись.

– Итак, вы оба хотите сделать татуировку? – спросила она, и Дин передал ей лист бумаги с эскизом, и снова все объяснил.

– Мне ужасно понравилось, как ты притворился, будто сама мысль о том, что между нами что-то есть, возмутительна, – сказал Сэм, когда они остались вдвоем. Девушка, представившаяся Шелли, вышла, пробормотав что-то насчет «пары минут на подготовку».

– Я просто никак не могу понять, почему люди всегда вот прямо сразу предполагают, что мы трахаемся, – пробормотал Дин, снимая рубашку.

– Потому что так и есть, – парировал Сэм. – А тебе обязательно всегда реагировать так резко?

– Никто никогда не смотрит на нас и не думает «а, ну понятно, они, должно быть, братья», – возразил Дин, игнорируя вопрос Сэма.

– Мы не особо-то и похожи, коротышка, – поддел его Сэм. – К тому же, причина может быть и в том, что мы пришли за одинаковыми татуировками.

– Но это же символические узоры! – воскликнул Дин.

Сэм вздохнул и решил больше не обсуждать это, опускаясь на маленький стул рядом с креслом, на который сел Дин.

– Нервничаешь? – спросил он, чтобы перевести разговор.

Дин презрительно фыркнул.

– Чувак, ты же меня зашиваешь типа раз в неделю, – сказал он.

Сэм криво усмехнулся.

– Так и есть, – сказал он. – Хотя если бы ты сказал, что нервничаешь, я бы тебя поцеловал и, быть может, попробовал как-нибудь отвлечь.

Дин наклонил голову.

– Представь себе, я внезапно начал бояться иголок, – сказал он и схватил Сэма за рубашку. – Иди сюда.

Сэм засмеялся и наклонился к нему, целуя. Он провел рукой по обнаженной груди Дина, ущипнув того за сосок. Дин застонал в его губы, прикасаясь к ним языком и прикусывая своими.

Он издал протестующий звук, когда Сэм отодвинулся.

– Мы же братья, помнишь? – сказал Сэм, указывая на дверь, из-за которой слышались приближающиеся шаги.

– Черт побери, – скорбно пробормотал Дин.

Дверь распахнулась после короткого стука, и вошла улыбающаяся Шелли.

– Готовы? – спросила она.

– Всегда готовы! – ответил Дин с улыбкой.

 

+

 

После обеда они снова двинулись в путь. Довольный Дин все проводил и проводил пальцами по груди, где футболка скрывала новую наколку. Его очарованность своей – и Сэмовой – татуировками не прошла даже через несколько дней, когда, по мнению Сэма, Дин должен был уже с этим свыкнуться. Его глаза редко отрывались от груди Сэма, когда тот ходил без рубашки, и Дин приобрел привычку иногда просто класть руку на пентаграмму Сэма. Также он любил целовать ее, когда они находились вместе в постели. В одно памятное утро Дин прижал Сэма к кровати и начал покрывать это место поцелуями, засосами и укусами, вжимая их друг в друга до тех пор, пока оба не кончили.

Сэм никогда бы не подумал, что именно маленький кусочек кожи под ключицей может стать любимой зоной Дина (пару недель назад Сэм бы поставил все, что такая зона – его член, потому что каким бы убежденным топом не был Дин – или не притворялся таковым, как иногда подозревал Сэм, – он никогда не встречал никого, кто бы хотел ему отсасывать с таким неподдельным энтузиазмом). Впрочем, Сэм определенно не жаловался. Если Дин хотел постоянно к нему прикасаться и мгновенно возбуждался, когда Сэм снимал рубашку, он вполне мог с этим жить.

Одним утром через несколько недель после того, как они набили татуировки, Сэм вышел из душа и увидел, как обнаженный Дин стоит перед раковиной и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Он прослеживал кончиком пальца контур рисунка на своей груди, и Сэм закатил глаза.

– Нарцисс, – сказал Сэм нежно и чмокнул Дина в затылок.

Дин откинул голову назад, задевая короткими волосами плечо Сэма.

– Мне просто кажется, что она выглядит круто, – сказал он в свою защиту и поцеловал подбородок Сэма, слегка прихватывая зубами.

– Ага, – начал Сэм, но потом Дин прижался своими губами к его, и Сэм слегка отвлекся. Он подтолкнул Дина, чтобы тот повернулся, обхватил его лицо, положив одну руку на подбородок, и жадно поцеловал его. Дин на вкус был как зубная паста и еще не брился, так что его щетина идеально колола кожу Сэма, и он просто никак не мог насытиться этими ощущениями.

Совсем скоро его член, прижатый к животу Дина, стал каменно твердым, а полотенце упало к ногам. Сэм схватил его под бедра и поднял его на маленькую стойку рядом с раковиной, затем развел его ноги, прижимаясь ближе.

– Я не кукла, Сэм, – запротестовал Дин, когда тот принялся целовать его подбородок.

– Не похоже, что ты против, когда я тебя поднимаю, – пробормотал Сэм ему в ухо, пощипывая мочку, и толкнулся в его твердый член.

Дин застонал. Его ноги раздвинулись еще шире, руки шарили по спине и плечам Сэма, когда тот схватил его за ягодицы и притиснул их друг к другу еще ближе. Сэм тер твердые половинки Дина своими ладонями, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к границе между ними.

– Блядь, Дин, – пробормотал он, и Дин хныкнул в ответ.

Сэм поднял одну руку ко рту и облизал палец.

– Я сделаю так, что ты кончишь только от этого, – сказал он и поднес палец к заднице Дина. Сэм нажал сильнее; тесный, идеально жаркий вход сомкнулся вокруг его пальцев, и Дин резко выдохнул. Он уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Сэма, целуя его с открытым ртом и беспомощно прижимаясь к брату, будто не мог решить, хочет ли он больше внимания к своему члену или палец Сэма еще глубже.

Сэм, не обращая внимания на свой сочащийся смазкой член, сосредоточил все свое внимание на Дине. В то время как Дин жадно насаживался на палец, его крепкий и толстый член оставлял влажные дорожки на животе Сэма. В один момент Дин задохнулся воздухом и беспомощно застонал, хватаясь за спину Сэма, его ногти почти болезненно впивались в кожу, когда Сэм задевал простату. Он сфокусировался на том, как Дин дрожал в его руках, как держался за него и позволял ему все контролировать.

Такой Дин заставлял сердце Сэма колотиться сильнее. Стойкий, упертый, настоящий мачо, теряющий всякий контроль в руках Сэма, когда тот трахал его пальцами.

Сэм поцеловал плечо Дина и пробормотал:

– Да. Да, вот так. Давай. Давай, Дин.

Когда он добавил второй – сухой – палец, Дин издал изумленный всхлип и кончил на живот Сэма, заливая все обжигающей липкой спермой. Его губы прижались к татуировке под ключицей Сэма, он беспорядочно целовал ее, сотрясаясь в оргазме.

Сэм не стал вытаскивать пальцы, ему нравилось, как невозможно туго и горячо Дин сжимался вокруг него, и толкнулся немного сильнее, немного отчаяннее. Дин цеплялся за него так, будто в нем не осталось костей, полностью вымотанный оргазмом. И в животе Сэма сворачивался жаркий комок от удовольствия видеть Дина таким, держать его в руках, такого податливого и счастливого, позволяющего Сэму делать с собой все, что тот захочет. Дин издавал тихие задушенные звуки, когда пальцы Сэма задевали его простату, его обмякший член был зажат между их животами, и Сэм лишь прижимался ближе, терся об него, пока не кончил с именем Дина на губах. 

Они замерли так на несколько минут, оба не в силах держаться прямо, опираясь лишь на хлипкую стойку, пока Сэм не почувствовал, что снова может двигаться. Он рассыпал легкие, нежные поцелуи на коже Дина и гладил его по спине.

Сэм не спрашивал, в порядке ли Дин, хотя и хотел. Но по тому, как Дин сдавлено мычал и явно чувствовал себя абсолютно расслабленным и довольным, Сэм и так это понимал.

– Хочешь, продлим аренду комнаты еще на день и отправимся обратно в постель? – спросил Сэм через минуту.

Дин слабо засмеялся.

– Черт побери, да, – сказал он.

Сэм отступил на шаг, распутав их конечности, и картина, представшая перед его глазами, заставила его улыбнуться. Дин раскинулся в полном беспорядке – прекрасном, развратном беспорядке, и, похоже, Сэм никогда не видел ничего лучше. Дин выглядел самодовольно и удовлетворенно – с красными и припухшими губами, растрепанными волосами, заляпанными спермой животом, бедрами, дорожкой волос. Тем не менее Сэм не мог отвести глаз от черной пентаграммы на его груди.

Он наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать Дина, потом пригнул голову и на мгновение прижался губами к татуировке Дина.

Дин подмигнул Сэму, когда тот отодвинулся.

– Тебе она тоже нравится, да? – спросил он.

Сэм улыбнулся.

– А я никогда и не утверждал обратного, – ответил он.


End file.
